Winter Lovers
by mariniz
Summary: It's been six months since Arandelle found out about Elsa's power. But, somehow, Anna's gone and Pitch has her locked. Pitch wants revenge against Jack Frost, and,If Elsa wants her back she needs to find and destroy this Jack guy. Will Elsa be strong enough for that ? Will fear of losing Anna control her ?
1. Stolen

I looked at the window, to the sea. It's been six months since I decided to came out to the whole kingdom.  
"Six months", I thought.

- Elsa ? Are you coming ?

I turned around just in time to see my sister, Anna, standing at my door. So full of life, so kind. She and Kristoff had moved into the castle, and the three of us decided to spend some days in the mountais, on the ice palace, wich I builded myself. The place where I was truly free.

Everyone now knew that their queen had magical powers, powers related to the ice, but they always seemed to look at me like they expected something, like they expected more tricks from me.

At the twilight, as settled, we left. It's winter season here in Arandelle, so everyone is already home at this time.

We climbed half the way with no worries, untill, suddenly, I heard my sister screaming screechy.

**_ANNA's POINT OF VIEW_**

I joined my sister Esla on a journey till the ice palace she builded six months ago. I still didn't get well why she wanted to go back there, since Arandelle's people already knows her secret and loves her, but if was important for her, then I wanted to be by her side.

Kristoff, my fiancé, Elsa and I climbed all the way to the castle, wich is placed on top of the ice hills.

We were just in the middle of the way and everything was just fine, until I started to hear something suspicious.

I turned to see, I've looked all of the places, but nothing was there. When I looked back to the front, Elsa and Christopher had vanished.

- ELSA? KRISTOFF? – I cried. Again, more silence.

There was only the cold wind blowing in my ears.

" They left"

- Who said that? – I asked, in a foolish way, already knowing that there wouldn't be an answer.

Again, I only restrain to look everywhere. And, again, no one in sight. Not even Elsa, not even Kristoff and not even the voice.

"Do you know why they left you, Anna?"

- Who are you? What do you want from me? – I yell; my voice sounding muffle and more actuated then intended.

"They don't love you, Anna. No one does. They never have."

Upon hearing this, my knees buckled and I was forced to throw me in the snow, when I realized I had my hands on the ears, begging for it to stop.

"Elsa never wanted to play with you, she never endured your presence."

The voice was higher now, as if it was in front of me. I looked up and then I contemplate a man. Tall, wearing black clothes, with a velvet voice and a kind face, as if he was really worried.

He might have seen the fear and worry on my eyes because, right away he finished:

- Yes, Anna, I know, I was there. But I, Anna, I do love you. I can offer you the exit for all your fears.

And then everything became a blur, everything went dark. And I lost my consciousness.

**n/a: Hi, and welcome. This fic was created by me and my dear friend Alana. Hope you liked. First of all, I'm brazilian, and I'm really sorry if there's anything I write in a wrong way. But, please, feel free to message me and correct it. Please, if you like, then, make some review or something. Thanks anyways!**


	2. Guilty

Nowadays I think why I repudiated so much being a guardian in the past. In fact, there weren't many things that have changed in my life, and what did, changed for the better.

Unfortunatelly, now, since there are many people who can see me, sometimes I have to hide, like the other guardians. But, of course, none of this stop me from keeping playing around with kids during the whole winter. I simply love this time of the year.

I was letting the wind carry myself, just right after I helped some kids who were eager to ice skating, freezing the city lake. I was still laughing at their funny expressions, remembering the

tumbles and bumps when I felt something bumping into my back.

- Oops, accident on the air!

- Oh! I'm so sorry, Jack!

It was Tooth; Always moving way too fast with her fairies around her head. She blushed and became embarrassed, as usual when I was around, and, as usual, I pretend I didn't see.

- Hey, Tooth! That was nothing, my fault, actually. Ahm… - I looked away to hide the smile that was coming to my face to see the fairies laughing at me – It's rare to see you around this time of the year.

- A little boy just lost a lateral incisor when he tried to put a star on his Christmas tree. Look! – She said, showing the little calcium piece still with blood. I don't know why she doesn't seem to understand no one else besides her liked it. It was creepy. Or scared. Or both of them – Isn't it cute?

- Yes... sure! – I said, turning away and starting to get back to my original way.

- I think we should thank Claus for this. And it seems some kid is going to get, besides the Christmas gift, a coin and sweet dreams.

- All this after playing in the snow the whole day.

- I can guarantee you that.- I said, blinking and climbing a gust of wind again – I'm gonna make the eared so envy! He's the only one who's isn't playing with us today.

I flew quickly, feeling the icy wind cut my skin without bothering me. I glided, pirouetting and letting the wind to carry my body, smiling as I passed near the moon and finally arriving at that big castle at the North Pole, landing in the window.

As soon as I got there I saw Easter. He didn't have a good expression in his face, but let's face it, he never has, except, perhaps, at Easter.

I approached him, shrugging and leaning on my staff.

- What's up, Bunny ? What face is that? Did some critter bite you or you're just bored?

- Smile while you can, Frost. – He said, suddenly stopping sanding his boomerang and passing trough me. – This time you got it, buddy. Claus is going to use your head as his next Christmas tree decoration.

- What ? But why would he be so andry ?

- I'll tell you one thing, buddy: if you survive and imagine to do something like this during Easter, what's left of you is going to be far worst than a rotten egg.

I was still trying to absorb what the rabbit had said when I heard the hangar door opened and Claus heavy boots, pounding, spreading snow everywhere.

I was about to greet him when, before that, he caught the edge of my jacket – with a tattoo in his arm where you could read the word "evil", I might add – pushing me dangerously against the hangar's railing. It's not often you see Santa Claus looking angry. So you realized this is something that really scares you.

- What do you _think _you're doing, Fost ? Do you want to ruin Christmas, that's it ?

- Ruin Christmas? – I looked at the two-story drop below me, just behind the railing pressed against my back. I swallowed and tried to argue with the big guy ahead of me.

- Hey, easy there, Claus! Maybe I might have frozen one of your fruit cakes unintentionally , but, come on, don't you think you're overreacting ? Christmas won't be ruined because of that.

- Do you think this all a big joke, Jack? Everything's always a joke to you? – He snorted – People are getting hurt! Getting ill! Suffering! I thought you had finally understood what meant to be a guardian.

Those words hit me like a punch in the stomach. Claus finally loosened his grip. Just in time; I was beginning to lose air and my stomach started to freed as soon as he questioned me as a guardian and accused me from make someone suffer.

- I really don't know what you're talking about. – I turned to him, already unable to keep any sense of humor. – This time I didn't do anything. And I would never do anything to hurt someone! I never did anything wrong after I became a guardian.

- And you think putting an entire kingdom under a blizzard isn't something wrong ?

Before I could ask what he was saying, Claus grabbed my shoulders and turned me toward the huge bronze globe suspended over the hangar. I widened my eyes, I couldn't just believe on what was going on. I jumped, floating toward the globe and leaning on that small piece of ice, analyzing what was happening there. The point of the globe that stood a town north of Denmark was coating a thin layer of ice. I tried to made it back, but nothing happened. Then, I approached my face from that metal piece, the tiny words etched in bronze starting to reveal wich city was being frozen.

Arandelle.


	3. The worst enemy

I heard my sister screaming in the distance, but, as I turned around, I could only see the icy mountainside. Anna and Kristoff wasn't around.

And another scream.

- ANNA? ANNA? WHERE ARE YOU, ANNA?- I yelled in desperation – This isn't a joke! I DON'T WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN, ANNA!

I felt the ice in my ears like needles. What was a weird fact, since the cold never bothered me. At most, if I allowed it, it could made tickles. And another shiver.

" She won't hear you."

- Who said that? Kristoff, is that you? – I turned, searching endlessly, but in vain.

And Anna's screaming stoped. A shiver ran down my spine.

That was only when I realized: there was a man near me, moving in the shadows.

- Who are you, and where's Anna ?

- Dear Anna is fine.

- Prove it! –I threatened him, already stretching my hands, preparing to attack him with my powers.

He showed me, mentally, Anna, locked in a cell, in a dark prison I couldn't recognize.

- What do you want from her ? I volunteer to be in her place!

- I think that the right question, Elsa, would be: what do I want from you?

He left the question hanging in the air. My head was spinning, the world was going too fast for my brain to keep up and I wanted to track down. Desperately.

- If you want Anna, come find until tomorrow at the ice palace. I have a proposition for you.

- But who are you and what do you want from me? – When I said those words the man in black wasn't there anymore. In his place, the three he leaned on was languishing. Even the winter languished with his touch. I realized at that very first instant that I was dealing with someone as powerful as me.

"I am your worst nightmare." The wind blowed again in my ears, as if it was inside my head.

The dispair begin to take care of me. Anna, my Anna, my sister, wich I almost lost once, had been taken away from me again. By someone with powers. And I didin't know where she was.

Even worst: he wanted something from me.

Without realizing, my powers started acting, doing things on its own, and freezing trees around me. Fear consumed me. Darkness was coming. I prepared to attack.

A few moments after that, exhausted, I was forced to stop, falling to my knees in soft snow.  
I got up with some difficulty. But I coulnd't let Anna with that man; if he told me to meet him at the ice palace, then it was where I was going to.

Initially, walking was making me feel pain. The fear in my mind and the blizzard storm I created consumed me, making any movement difficult, but I forced myself to carry on. I wouldn't risk my sister life for the third time. I wouldn't.

It was Anna who the kingdom loved the most, not me. It was Anna who was a good person, not me. Anna who was enganged. I can't ruin her life more than I already did when I made her to live alone in our castle, without my company or our parent's, they were too busy trying to take care of me and my powers. If anyone should be arrested than it should be me. Arrested for ruining my sister's life and, apparently, my kingdom's, wich, in the distance I could see, was covered in ice again. Only this time in a worse and frightening way. Frightening to me.

Listen, I was Always afraid of my powers, but, six months from now, I learned to control them and, unexpectedly, the cold became a dear friend, an inspiration. That was not what was happening now: for the first time in six months I was afraid of my powers.

_Fear._

_Worst nightmare._

These were the words of that man for me. Simple words, but yet, tough. It took me a moment of reflection to understand what it was and who he was.

I runned. I needed to get into the palace. He had a proposition to me; a proposal that would save Anna. I had to, at least, listen to it, and I feared that even if I don't agree , I was hamstrung: it was doing it or losing Anna and Arandelle. Again.

It took me a minute to wake up from my fears and daydreams and realize I was in front of the palace.

Hesitantly, I took the first steps toward the door and opened it with my powers.

- I'M HERE! – I shouted nowhere.

"Good, pretty good."

- Where are you?

- Hello, queen Elsa.- Said a voice behind me. Again, a shiver ran down my spine. Everything told me to run. Something told me that my powers were no match for him.

- I know who you are. You're fear. The simple, pure fear. Simple, yet, fierce and overpowering.

He moved, so he was facing me. Meanwhile, he clapped.

- Smart. But are you smart enough to take my proposal ?

- Give me back Anna, then, we'll see. – Instinctively, my hands were positioned for an attack.

- Hands down, your highness, we both know you wouldn't do nothing. And, let's face it, you can't control your power. By the way, you do understand, I suppose, that your sister's life depends on my proposal, don't you?

- So you can start talking.

**n/a: Hey there again. Another short chapter, I know, I'm trying to change that, I swear. I hope you all enjoy this chapter (and the others!). Thank you very much for the reviews and everything. You're lovely and made me very happy! The next chapter may be here next week if you like it. WHO KNOWS ? HAHHAA.**


	4. A kingdom of isolation

I endend up getting a ride in one of Claus portals, and, therefore, it didn't take long to get Arandelle. But, ever since my arrival, I noticed that the Wind wasn't so friendly.  
I was forced to land quickly on top of a pine tree on the outskirts of town.  
I almost couldn't see the town trought the wild winds of the blizzard, but I did noticed that it was a small town, a simple village, surrounded by a lake that flowed into the sea.  
I clenched my eyes and reached my hands for the blizzard, trying to, somehow, gather that ice around me and make it behave in a better way. It was useless. The wind cut me off like icy blades.  
And, definitely, it wasn't willing to obey me. I was more sure than ever. That wasn't my fault. Someone was causing that fierce winter, and it wasn't me.

I looked down, remembering the incredulous look Claus and Easter gave me moments before I left the factory toys.

" I got off the bronze globe and passed by the two, getting closer to the window. The guardians finally believed in me, and the idea of losing their trust scared me to death.

I looked around frenetically, as if trying to get an answer.

- What is it ? What could it be? – I muttered to myself.

-This is getting worst, Jack! People are afraid of this winter!- Claus said, now much pleading and worried than before. – They're starting to think Christmas isn't a good time. I don't know why you're doing this, Jack, but stop. Everything was going so well!

- But I already told you I'm not the one who's doing it!- I yelled, a little more aggressive and desperate than I expected to.

- You're the only one capable of controlling the ice, Frost. – Easter got closer from the grid of the hangar again, looking at me. – If you're not the one who's doing this, then who is it?

I clenched my fingers around my staff and jumped off the windowsill. By hearing those two, I felt a bitter taste in my mouth; both of them I dared to call friends not long ago. Both of them with those suspicious and incredulous tones. Then I finally lifted my head and stared at them.

- I don't know…- So I turned to them, willing to prove my innocence. I wouldn't allow anything to take off the guardians and people faith in me. And neither I would allow anyone to hurt people using my name. – But I'll find out.

And with that, I jumped out of the window, plunging into the cold emptiness, letting the window carry me."

I clenched my fingers around my staff again, dwelling on the memory, and taking courage out of it to go on through that winter, that felt like a stranger to me.

I walked toward Arandelle, making the entire journey across the frozen lake until I reached the city gates, my feet, complaining, unused to walk.

I leaped, jumping the walls easily and reaching the center of the village.

People walked from one side to another, discussing things about how to keep the firewood dry and moaning the hard winter.

I walked among them for a while, until my eyes caught two young sisters hugged, shrinking in a manor door, trying to shelter from the cold.

- Hi, how are you doing? Would you mind to help me? – I said, bending near them and stretching my hands in their direction.

Both of them looked in my direction. Better yet, looked through me. It took me a while to realize, when, finally, a ghostly hand crossed my chest, extending a couple of blankets for the two girls. It was just a young woman who decided to help them for charity. But it was enough for me to realize that Arendelle's kid didn't believe in me. I wonder why am I not surprised?

- Here, girls. – Said the woman – Try to keep warm.

- Why is so cold? – The younger asked.

- Is queen Elsa sad? We could make her happy so it wouldn't get so cold. We could ask her to ice skate with us. – Continued the other, encouraging her sister.

- Queen Elsa? – I asked, raising one eyebrow and turning to the woman, in a vain attempt she heard me.

- OH! Kids! – The woman said, compassionately. – Queen Elsa is not in Arendelle. She came back to the mountains with princess Anna. I'm sure that as soon as she returns the winter will get back to usual.

- When it gets so cold the winter doesn't look so fun.

- Ah! Now you get my point ! – I said, propping myself on my staff and turning back to the girls who didn't see me. – I promise you that the winter has nothing to do with what you're going through here. Winter is definitely fun! What is ruining it all is this storm. – I sighted, looking away – And, apparently, this queen Elsa has some connection to the cold here, isn't it ? – I bowed my head, scratching my neck and trying to do my best abandoned puppy face for the two girls who now huddled together under the same blanket. – Do you know anything about it? Could you possibly tell me who is this Queen Elsa and what she has to do with this winter ? No ? Well then, it seems to me…

And then I returned my gaze to the top of the imposing mountain of ice that stretched across the town.

"I'll have to find out on my own."

**n/a: Hey, everyone, another chapter it's on! I'm sorry it took me more then I expected to post it, and I'm sorry that it's so short. (This was Alana's part not mine, so put the blame on her!) I'd also like to say that I know that there are some english mistakes along the chapters, but I swear it's not silliness, it's just attention! I promise you. I'd also like to say thank you all guys for reading this, following it and for the reviews, I'm loving to see it. **

**See you soon. Love, Marina.**


	5. Iris

I knew I wouldn't get up that icy mountain walking so I decided to take my chances flying low, even with the strong wind of the Alps. Strangely, the more I pulled away from Arendelle's downtown the less strict the blizzard seemed. I started to wonder how I would find an alleged fugitive queen in the middle of all that snow when I came across a – an incredible and impressive and simply unbelievable – castle made of ice.

I coundn't help getting totally awestruck with it's structure. It simply was the most beautiful and perfect ice sculpture I've ever seen on my life. I touched the railing of the stairs, as if I was trying to convince myself it was real. Then I jumped until I got to the entrance porch, still bending over backwards to see the top of the castle.

- WOW! – I whistled – I so need one of those!

The great Castle doors opened seconds before I could touch it. I raised an eyebrow for an instance, sneaking a look inside with curiosity. The place was even more incredible on the inside, and I couldn't help the impressed smile that was coming to my face.

- My goodness. – I said, turning around myself, almost tripping over my feet, trying to get a panoramic view from the place. – I don't even know if I can do something like that.

On that thought I felt my stomach roll. The truth is that I explored very little of my powers ever since I became Jack Frost. During the battle against Pitch I found out I was capable of much more than I thought, but I didn't know If my power could reach such dimensions. Whoever build this castle has such an impressive power.

"What do you want here? "

A softly voice echoed through the wide icy walls. And, at first, I thought it wasn't coming anywhere. Automatically, I wielded my staff with both hands, putting myself in attack position and preparing for anything. I searched the place with my eyes, expecting for any type of movement.

- Can anyone see me? – I said, much more because of my own surprise than properly turning to someone in particular. – My name is Jack Frost. I… Actualy, I came here to look for someone known as Queen Elsa. I wanted to talk to her.

After what felt a long silence, I was about to try to call the voice that once answered me when I finally saw a reflected movement on one of the walls; turned in the opposite direction, looking to the balcony above the stairs.

And I was completely speechless.

- I know who you are, Jack Frost. – She said.

Beautiful as an ice sculpture. Her movements seemed to glow as if snowflakes reflected the

sun's glare all around her. Her ivory skin and the cold look in those eyes made me stand still, as well as her icy and cutting voice.

- You're in the presence of Queen Elsa from Arendelle. – And then that beautiful expression turned into a rigid look of judgment and disapproval. – And you doesn't look like someone who only came to talk.

* * *

After my conversation with fear, yes, fear itself, the pure fear, I realized I was on it's hands. Completely. I found out that, somewhere around the world there were somebody – I didn't know if this was the correct term to use, he was some sort of guardian – that could do the same as I:_ control ice._

I don't know the whole story, I wasn't in a position to ask or bargain for information; however, it seemed that, hum, let's say, there were unfinished business among fear and this person, the one who was called Jack Frost. Apparently, Pitch's plan was waking up the fear inside of me so I could attract Jack to Arendelle. And, apparently, it worked, because, from what Pitch said, he was coming over here right now.

Pitch also said that I needed to believe on Jack, that was the only way I was able to see him, so he gave me a brief of Jack's physical characteristics and also a brief history of him. I didn't know him very well, only what my mind could make up, but thinking about Anna made me strong enough to believe.

My so-called "mission", or duty, or whatever you want to call it – I like to call it blackmail -

was, somehow, get close to him, find out his weaknesses and attack, defeating him and taking him to Pitch's lare, where Anna would be. In summary, destroy him, inside out, but I wasn't allowed to give him the final straw – that was Pitch's task.

A low blow wich I would extremely against, if not for the circumstances.

I'm not the best person in the world when it comes about friendship, since I've been locked on the castle almost my whole life, and, most of the time, in my room. Much more than I could remember, less than I wished I could forgot.

I denied my sister's company for trough all these years. Oh, Anna. So sweet, so loyal. I _was going to _rescue her. Even if tooks an innocent's death.

I could deal my conscience later.

I put my hand over my chest, next to the heart, as if I wanted to push away all of the pain and bad thoughts this situation was putting me through; as if I wanted to tell myself I was doing the right thing.

_"I'm sorry, Jack". _I thought.

I haven't had much time to think about other stuff, though, because I've heard the castle's door opening.

He walked into the room in a light way, he also seemed speechless, completely incredulous at my creation.

He was diferente from everything I expected: a playful and mischievous look on his eyes, although concerned. He was handsome, in a different way; it looked like cold itself had blessed him. He had a silver hair and blue eyes, like a lake. His physical characteristics seemed to match what Pitch told me, but it wasn't even 10 percent close from the boy who was in front of me.

My heart skipped an involuntary beat. I was facing the person who could save Anna. One life's for another.

However, now that he was standing in front of me, it doesn't seem that easy to destroy him. _Now he was real._

I hid behind a pillar, cleared my throat and tried to sound as indiferente as possible, although I knew my body was cold. And it wasn't because of the ice around me.

- What do you want here? – I said.

He looked everywhere, every corner, still looking speechless, but recovered in time and got into an offensive position, some sort of staff in his hands.

- Can anyone see me? – He said. – My name is Jack Frost. I… Actually, I came here looking for someone known as Queen Elsa. I wanted to talk to her.

I wonder why someone couldn't see him. He was very clear to me. So he wanted to see me. He knew who I was. At that moment I wondered if Pitch hadn't attracted him over here as a form of mutual destruction. Fear ran through my spine. I breathed in, deeply. It wasn't the time to lose control, attack him and ruin everything. I tried to look as controlled as possible. Clenched my hands and showed up on the balcony.

- I know who you are, Jack Frost. – I said, not quite sure of the strength in my voice.

And, once again, he looked speechless. I tried to look at him with as much coldness as possible, wich wasn't hard, when it comes to my history.

- You're in the presence of Queen Elsa from Arendelle. – And then that beautiful expression turned into a rigid look of judgment and disapproval. – And you doesn't look like someone who only came to talk.

**n/a: Hello, everyone! Wow, they finally met! I was so excited to uptade this chapter! I hope y'all liked. I tried to summon chapter 5 and 6 into one in efforts to make it look bigger ( I hope you like it that way). Please review this chapter or feel free to e-mail me about what you think, it would really help me to get better for you guys. It doesn't matter if you hate it, just let me know why, ok ? I love you guys, see you soon. Xo, Marina.**


	6. Baby blue eyes

Before getting this chapter started I shall answer a few things here ok ?

_**Jelsa Lover:**_ Thank you very much, sweetheart. I wanted to know/ask why do I make you confuse sometimes, so, if you get to read this, please answer me, so I could make it better.

_**AmaraWinterFrost:**_ I'm so glad you liked it! Seriously, it means a lot. Hope you like next chapter as well.

_**Luna:**_ I'm sorry I couldn't update soon enough, but here it is, hope you like it.

_**Maggi le fay:**_ Muchas gracias. Me siento muy feliz de saber. (I'm taking some risks in Spanish, thanks, Google)

_**DreamyFireworks:**_ OMG OMG OMG, you read my fanfiction! I'm so excited about it! I just love you and your fanfiction, seriously.

* * *

**Elsa**

He looked at me with those big eyes, as if he didn't undestand. Those blue eyes. They were getting deep on me, as if he was looking through my soul. I couldn't affort the luxury of looking at him so personally, coldness it was what should be shown. The same coldness I've shown Anna for years. Once again her image comes to my mind.

"_He is the enemy."_ I thought. "_Without him I'll have Anna back. __He's the obstacle."_

By defeating him I'd have my sister's back. That was my only way out. I owed it to Anna, I spent years trying to keep her safe from me and, however, I couldn't keep her safe from Pitch. Why do I need my powers, then ? I began to question myself. But above all, I owed it to myself. I was shut on my room to keep Anna safe. If anything happens to her, it would have been all in vain.

After this current of thoughts in my head, this fight that was happening inside of me, it was easy to look at him. With anger. I wasn't angry at him, but I was mad about the whole situation.

- Look, Queen… – He began – I'm sorry if my posture, somehow, offended you; I came here to look for the one who's guilty of doing this awful blizzard.

- The one who's guilty…? – It surprised me. Why would he be looking for the guilty?

- Yes. I'm being accused of creating this blizzard, and I needed to prove my innocence, it's been, uhm, hard, let's just say that.

- And why would you be guilty, Jack Frost ?

Only then, upon hearing the words that came out of my mouth, I realized how naïve and silly I was being. It was obvious now, like a crystal. Initially, when Pitch came to me, forcing me to defeat Jack, I imagined it was because of my powers, but I never thought Jack also had magic powers.

- Let me explain, please. – He started to come closer. Suddenly he was in midair, in front of me.

I recoiled involuntarily; when I realized it, I forced myself to stand still, holding his gaze.

- I am a guardian. – He continued, without getting any closer, but gesturing with the hands – The moon made me a guardian. Sounds crazy, doesn't it? – I nodded while he was laughing and doing stunts in the air. – Well… So, I'm the guardian of snow, winter and fun. My job is to protect kids all around the world, and all the hearts that have faith. I also have to make them love winter and make sure that they're able to have fun during the season, wich, sometimes can be… Well… - He made a half-embarrassed expression, looking away and shrugging. – A bit scary.

Honestly, the idea of the moon doing someone guardian of something, even more: winter, sounded really crazy to me. But then I thought about my powers. He couldn't be lying.

- Go ahead, guardian. – I was entertained and curious with his history.

- So, princess...

- Queen.

- Queen, right. I came to you...- He returned to approach, stretching one of his hands, as if he had the need to touch me. His expression changed again, I could feel the urgency in his voice, his eyes had almost a pleading look. – And I need to ask you…-He went on, understanding my silence as an encouragement. Gesturing nervously and looking down with a frustrated expression. – You need to stop the blizzard. People are getting hurt, suffering, sad and getting ill! This is not my winter! And I'm the one who's being blamed, my role as a guardian challenged. I tried to control the snow, but apparently, this is out of my hands, my powers have no effect here. Probably… Because of you. – He looked at me again. A mixture of sadness and confusion passed through his face. I had the impression that the weight on Jack's shoulders caused by his position as a guardian, wasn't that different from the feeling I had for my responsibilities as a Queen. – Look, I used to hate the idea of being a guardian, but now… Now I really want this, I love being a guardian! So, please…Please.

I could see the pain in his eyes. He wanted this more than anything.

I looked down. He seemed so alone and confused as I was. For the first time I looked at someone as an equal. My heart sank; even if I wanted I wasn't able to attend his request: I didn't know how to stop the blizzard. But I could take advantage of the situation.

- I'm awfully sorry, guardian.- I spoke, ruefully. – I can't stop the blizzard. I can not even decrease it. – My words hit him in in a way that, looking at him, I saw his face aging 10 years in minutes. His face contracted in grief. – But I can help you. We can find a way. _Together._

**n/a: Hey, everyone. I have to thank you guys for your reviews and for following the fic, I'm so glad about that I can't even thank you enough. I know this chapter is short and it's update took a long time, but Alana's having many homework to do, so she's kind out of time. So sorry for this. Hope you like this short chapter. I'll try to come next week with the chapter 7 (it's already written and it's longer than this one, I swear). That's it, folks, hope you enjoy it. Xo**


	7. Walking on thin ice

**Jack**

_I confess:_ I have the bad habit of trusting too much on people.

But hey, when you're a spirit and spend most of your life only existing and no one can see you, feel your presence or touch you, you kind end up much more carefree about everything. Alright, I wasn't much worried when I was alive either. After all, If I wasn't I wouldn't have ended underneath a frozen lake. But that's another story.

The thing is, I just felt so amazed by Elsa, since the beggining, that I eneded up getting closer without even thinking. Not only because she was really beautiful, but also because I have never met someone that could control the ice that way. I have never met someone like me. And that's why I didn't think twice before I started to follow her across the mountains.

Elsa said she didn't know how to stop the snow, but she did say that there were some beings hiding in the mountains, trolls, that could help us. She said that, perhaps, with my help, she could find a way to decrease this blizzard.

However, we were walking along for minutes now and Elsa didn't say a word along the way.

Indeed, she kept the gaze fixed on the road ahead and, once again, I felt like nobody could see me. Therefore, I thought it wouldn't hurt if I tried to make a conversation.

- So... How does this ice thing works ? I mean, did you were born with this or something ? Always did that ?

She sneaked a look at me, analyzing me suspiciously for some seconds before she finally answered:

- Yes, since I was a kid.

- And you don't even know why, princess ?

- I'm a Queen. And no, I don't know why.

- But, if you always knew how to control the snow, then why can't you control the blizzard?

- I don't know! – She suddenly exploded, causing an increase on the blizzard around us, and I retreated in fright. She corrected herself, decreasing the blizzard; a regretful expression on her face, lowering her eyes. – I'm sorry. I never really learned the proper way to control my powers. It was easier when I was a kid. But, over the years it grew stronger and increasingly difficult to control.

- Oh. – I spoke, taking the risk and floating on her direction again. – I understand. And you don't know why this blizzard got out of control now ?

She hesitated again, glancing over the snow covered hills. Silence was above us for a long time, before she turn down her eyes and say, almost in a whisper:

- I don't know. – She said, turning the back on me and continuing to walk. – But the trolls can help us.

I spent some time looking at Elsa's back, seeing her walk away. She always seemed so cold and sad, just like the winter that fell over these lands. I felt some tightness in my chess. It was weird to see someone around me with such a sad countenance. As a guardian, I was used to see smiling faces and to hear people's laugh. Whether they came from my teammates – North's hoarse and severe laugh or Easter's and Tooth's happy faces while they observed the kids, even Sandy's serene smile while he was weaving dreams around the cities – or from the children having fun by getting gifts, slipping on snow or finding hidden eggs. I realized that seeing such a sad face on Elsa was really painful to me.

- Elsa.- I spoke, stepping foward. She turned her face back to put myself in her vision, and I slid up in the air until her. – You were the one who did that castle, weren't you ? With your powers ?

She blinked sometimes, looking surprise and confused, as if she was trying to read my words. A few moments later she nodded. I smiled, holding her hands without further permission. I felt that she tried to retread at first, automatically, as if she wasn't used to any kind of touch. But, something in my hands touch surprised her, forcing her to look at our hands together, it was like she couldn't believe that was happening. The funny thing is that I could imagine how she felt. After all, not so long ago, when I tried to touch someone, my hand went through people, ghostly.

- You don't need to be afraid or ashamed of your powers. For real! That's incredible! If you can do something so amazing and beautiful like that castle, there's no way you can be a bad person. People might not understand you. Trust me, for so long, even I was confused about why I had my powers. But after you start to believe in yourself people will also believe in you.

- People... will...believe..._in me_ ? – She said, as if she was still absorbing the words, like a child.  
Still looking to our hands with a confused expression. Then she suspended her look, again, she had a questioning and suspicious look. – And_ how_ would I do that ?

- Well...- I released her hands and shrugged, stepping away with a smile on my face – First of all, you have to find you what your powers can do. What they are meant for.

The queen was still staring at me with a questioning look, analyzing me. Finally she straightened her shoulders and folded her arms, raising an eyebrow as if she doubted my words.

- And what are your powers meant for, Jack Frost ?

My smile widened, crooked and full of bad intentions. I jumped into the air, making my bare feet float over the snow and I approached the queen again, staring at her, our faces were too close, what suddenly left her speechless and static. The perfect chance I was looking for…

- To make you laugh!

And I touched my staff next to Elsa's feet, making a toboggan that ran through the hills of the valley.

-Oh!

The ice queen slipped and I slid behind her. I wasn't sure if I'd made the right decision getting closer to Elsa in that way, but, like I said before, I was always carefree anyways. Besides, I think it was worth it. After all, while she was sliding through the icy hills…

I could hear Arendelle's queen soft and fun laugh.

* * *

**Elsa**

_I confess:_ I didn't know how to act in that situation. How could I slow him down long enough so I could find out some weakness and, at the same time, there were a question running through my mind: _how could I control myself ?_ How could I keep the calmness and the coldness needed to calculate my thoughts ? With Jack I was treading on thin ice. Almost literally.

I looked ahead and hurried myself. I didn't want to look at him, I didn't want to meet his eyes, he could find out the truth. The truth is that, even though he was cheerful and playful, I could see some loneliness behind that. We were widely the same in different circumstances: he was loved by the children and I, although Arendelle's people acceptance, I had the feeling that they accepted me only because I was their queen.

Slowly, I breathed in and out. Mentally repeating to myself the mantra my parents taught me: _"conceal, don't feel"._

After a long time – I couldn't precise how long, actually – he broke the silence with his gentle voice:

- So... How does this ice thing works ? I mean, did you were born with this or something ? Always did that ?

I stopped, static, frozen. It wasn't the frozen I'm used to cause, but an internal frozen, as if my whole body was immobilized by a spell, inside out.

It took me all my concentration capacity to turn to him, sneaking my look. I cound't help a suspicious look.

- Yes, since I was a kid.

I thought I had closed the subject with this answer, but he seemed insatiable. He went on:

- And you don't even know why, princess ?

- I'm a Queen. And no, I don't know why.

Now, my voice was already an octave higher. Altough I was still trying to control myself my hands were shaking. I clenched them, on an attempt to hide it. I couldn't lose control. Not in front of him, not now.

- But, if you always knew how to control the snow, then why can't you control the blizzard?

- I don't know! – I yelled. My hands were now open in an attack position, the blizzard around us getting stronger.

I could see his eyes widen in shock and he retreating. When I realized, I took a deep breath many times – what felt like an eternity – and finally I manage to decrease the blizzard a bit.  
Pain come to my chest. I'd put everything to lose. I bowed my head, only thinking about Anna. – I'm sorry. – I said, much more for Anna's imagine in my mind than to him –I never really learned the proper way to control my powers. It was easier when I was a kid. But, over the years it grew stronger and increasingly difficult to control.  
I rested one of my hands in my other arm awkwardly.

- Oh…- He said, walking in my direction – I understand. And you don't know why this blizzard got out of control now ?

On seeing him approaching, I hesitated. This guy really liked some proximity! I ran my eyes over the white snow hills, avoiding his look. Still avoiding him, I looked down and said:

- I don't know. – I turned my back at him and started to walk again – But the trolls can help us.

My idea, or hope, or whatever it is, is that the trolls could give us a hint or clue that was good enough for Jack and I to get closer for a while. Even if they really had a way to end this blizzard. Time was everythingl I needed.

For someone who needed to get closer, to find a weakness, to approach I was going down.

The silence that hung between us was almost as deep as the blizzard.

- Elsa. – He spoke, breaking the silence again – You were the one who did that castle, weren't you? With your powers ?

I turned to him, blinking my eyes in confusion. A happy and amazed expression across his face.  
Altough those eyes looked lonely they were also eyes from someone truly happy. I tried to decipher his face, imagining if there weren't something behind all that while he was smiling at me, getting even more closer until he hold my hands.

I froze again. Fear spread all around me when I felt that touch. Different from what I imagined – I'm not saying I really imagined – he had warm and soft hands. I retreated with the touch, wich brought me the memory that even when I used to wear gloves, no one ever touched me before beside my parents. Everyone were afraid of me. Then I realized that he also looked at me as an equal, with respect.

- You don't need to be afraid or ashamed of your powers. For real! That's incredible! If you can do something so amazing and beautiful like that castle, there's no way you can be a bad person. People might not understand you. Trust me, for so long, even I was confused about why I had my powers. But after you start to believe in yourself people will also believe in you.

I gave a slight smile. A disbelief and grief smile. He was telling me that I was a good person while I was plotting a mental plan to give him to Pitch. A life for a life. The problem is: before the other life was only from a distant person, only a name. Now it had a face, a voice, a smile. And its hands on mine.

- People...will...believe..._in me_? – I couldn't see how people will believe in me when even I didn't. When even I was questioning my own acts, pretty much like I am doing right now.

I realized I was still looking at his hands. It took all my strength and concentration to suspend my gaze, like nothing were wrong or suspicious. – And _how_ would I do that ?

- Well...- He released my hands and shrugged, stepping away with a smile on the face – First of all, you have to find you what your powers can do. What they are meant for.

_"This is simple: they're meant to destruction, to cause pain and suffering to those around me."_ I thought. _"Like Anna…Like my parents…Like Kristoff…My kingdom, harshly punished...Like...you."_

I pushed this thoughts away from my head and folded my arms. I refused to mull this over and over again. Raised an eyebrow, trying to provoke him as a challenge.

- And what are your powers meant for, Jack Frost ?

I could see his smile widen, crooked and mean, like some movie guys did when they were planning something.

He jumped in the air and got closer, his face too close from my. He was too close for comfort.

I guess he never heard of personal space, because he always cross this line. _Everytime. _ Perhaps, some human contact could be good for him. But what do I know about human contact ?

- To make you laugh!

He touched his staff on my feet. A cold touch. When I looked, there were a toboggan, not only below me, but through the with hills on the valley.

- OH!

Not a minute spent since his face was next to mine, then I slid, falling on the floor and sliding.

I noticed he followed me. I couldn't control myself, at that moment I was laughing. I was happy and feeling free, like I only felt six months ago. That guy really knew how to make someone like winter.


End file.
